Kazuko Kanade
Kazuko Kanade (金田 和子 Kanade Kazuko) is the main protagonist of the Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals, and she is a participant in the Prison Killing Game. She holds the title . (超高校級の「ミュージシャン」chō kōkō kyū no “Myūjishan”). Roleplay * A Help With Music. with Niccolò Stradivari. * The Bearmusement Park. with Sasahara Naoki, Bella 3, Eiji Miyamoto, Kanon Amari. Name and Development Kazuko's first name means (kazu) meaning "one" or 和 (kazu) meaning "harmony, peace" combined with 子 (ko) meaning "child" and her last name Kanade "奏" means "to play music". which is fitting for her title as Musician. Kazuko's development is inspired by numerous other Anime Musician Characters the author loves, but her real development is base upon Kaede Akamatsu herself. This is also and one of the reasons why the author gave her the "Ultimate Musician" Title as the author loves music that has meanings to not only life but also related life. The author was inspired by her and decided to base her personality into Kazuko Kanade. Like Kaede, Kazuko is a girl who shows great resolve in guiding and leading all her friends out of the despair state and she will do anything to get everyone out alive. The other part of her personality is base on Tokimiya Rem from Final Fantasy Type-0, where her friends matter so much to her where to the point where she will push her limits even if it means death or doesn't want to be a burden. Appearance Kazuko has brown eyes and light brownish, tied up hair with silver colored musical notes as her hair clips. She wears a pink long sleeve shirt with a grey t-shirt with "Music is Soul" on top of it, along with her Musician Crest which is a diamond like crest where the half is resembled as a Piano and the other half is a music note itself. She also has a violet yet slight pinkish skirt with black knee high socks and boots. (Sorry for not good and not seeing art) Skills & Abilities Ultimate Musician''' '' As the Ultimate Musician, she won many awards when it comes to music especially when it comes to violin and piano. She's able to create multiple sounds all together and create new music and it doesn't matter to her on what genre it may be, as long as the music can help feel the listeners more emotions and understand the meaning to it. '''''Enhanced Hearing As a musician, she has great hearing ability when it comes to music. But she can also hears the voices of different people around her. Similar to Ibuki Mioda from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and Kaede Akamatsu from Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Personality Kazuko is a polite, outgoing, positive girl who believes music is the center of all human emotions. She has a tendency to believe in others quite easily therefore easily fooled. But her strive to believe in her friends is one of her strong suits that people like her. Kazuko was first a shy girl and back then, she always listens to her parents and when she ever she heard them always talking about her. She felt so down and she always wanted them to look at her approvingly. Even when she is studying to be a doctor they still think she isn't doing great enough. And then one day when she was visiting her Grandmother, she made her listen to so many music that not only soothes the heart, but it also gives Kazuko a new calling. She then learned how to be a musician thanks to her Grandmother and she became famous thanks to her talent in school. Kazuko is now a popular student and bunch of people knows her. Though her parents were angered when they heard this because they believe being a Musician will get you no where in life. And due to that, her anger has reach her limit and decided to act on her own and not listening to her parents and so to this, she is quickly angered whenever people speaks about her parents and tends to change the subject immediately. When she finally left and knows what Freedom is, She is now a happy girl and let her new freedom be the outcome of her songs. She is a friendly girl to everyone and always lends a helping hand and making her a very dependable person. Though At times, she can be quite pushy and nosy in other people's business meaning she worries a lot for her friends and whenever she's hiding something she lies about it but unfortunately for her she thinks she's a good liar but to her friends... Not so much. History Old Life Before Hope's Peak Kazuko was just an "average" student just living a normal life as a musician. But she has great skills that even managers or even some pop idols wants her to be their companion. She just shrugged them off and politely decline their offers since she wants to live her life normally. She was at first part of a girl group called "Light Gateway". And she and her group is quite popular at school. They won numerous school competition making them a highly successful band. But finally when graduation came, they finally split due to their own goals in life but still has music in their hearts. As for Kazuko, she still lives on as a Musician and she became a very famous composer of any type of genre of music. She also owns a little studio for herself and writes to her hearts content. Though tons of people wants to Manage her and her brilliant musical ideas, she declines cause though she doesn't want to be famous, all she want is her songs to known and let the music sooth the hearts of those who are in trouble and just wanting to let people let go of their pain, She then soon she became popular around Japan and live her life letting Music be her guide. She was then soon scouted by Hope's Peak Academy and she is now part of Class 90th's Ultimate Musician. ---- ---- ---- Relationship Her Family Kazuko and her parents aren't in good terms due to her having her own calling of being a Musician instead of listening to her parents advice. Due to that, her parents would always rant her wrong doings and wish her job to be either a Lawyer or a Doctor but Kazuko still wouldn't listen and decided to act on her own, resulting in leaving home, and always being independant on others. Her Friend It says at Chapter 2 that she use to know someone outside Center Academy. She said that this person was a very Kind and Good student but she also said that he was a bit mysterious due to his past unknown. She also stated that her friend was also a Super High School Level student but for some unfortunate reason she can't remember his name. But it is still unknown if this person is either real or alive. Class 90th of Center Academy Rantarou Yamada Kazuko and Rantarou shares a mutual friendship to one another. They bonded so much that the two won't suspect one another and when there's a time one of them is suspicious, the other will defend the said person .Like when she defended him during the 1st Investigation of Matsuri's death and tries to clear his name. Shinnosuke Shouyou Shinnosuke sees Kazuko as an amazing Princess which has strong resolve for others and leadership. Though she did agree for Shinnosuke to be her butler she is still uncomfortable of their relationship as master and butler. She then sees her more Lady like than the others. Yukio Nagamasa Kazuko doesn't hate Yukio but dislikes her way of things. She understands why her way of thinking is that way though. A leader with no trust to one another due to her family's privilege and history. So she waited till Yukio finally opens up to them and begin to become friends. The Bearmusement Park Sasahara Naoki Eiji Miyamoto Bella 3 Kanon Amari Full Body Sprites= Kazuko_Kanade.png |-| Sprite Icon= Kazuko_Icon.png |-| Arts and Concepts= 1_Kanade.jpg|Beta Design Portrait Kazuko_Kanade.jpg|Old Half Body Portrait Kazuko.jpg|Old Chibi Concept. Kanade's_Sprite.jpg|"No That's Wrong!" Scrum_Debate_1.jpg|Scrum Debate Portrait of Kazuko along with Kikuri Nagisa, Shinnosuke Shouyou, Takeshi Yakuzaka, Yukio Nagamasa. Kurosaki Yanagiya, and Xandu Audette. Trivia * Her outfit is similar to IA from Vocaloid * Her entire new design was drawn by Alcatrazmytrene. * Her Official Illustration Art is base on from the Game Super Danganronpa Another 2: The Moon of Hope and the Sun of Despair. ** Her real talent was suppose to be the , but decided against it and kept her talent as the . ** Later it was also reveal that she is a mere fabricated character. Meaning Kazuko Kanade doesn't actually exist. Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals Characters Category:Music-based Talents Category:Talent: Musician